


Pastrami on Rye

by aohatsu



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Peter is a good guy.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Danny Rand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Pastrami on Rye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> I had to. You needed the full set, LF.

“Here,” Peter says, dropping a sandwich into the lap of the homeless guy sitting under the tree in the park. He’s been there every day for a week. “It’s pastrami on rye,” Peter adds when he frowns up at him.

The guy doesn’t have shoes on even though it’s winter and Aunt May’s been making Peter bundle up every morning, so Peter kneels down and pulls an old pair of shoes (he’d found them in the back of his closet) out of his backpack.

“I’m not actually—” The guy pauses, then smiles and shakes his head. “Thanks. I’m Danny.”

“Peter.”


End file.
